Scarred for life
by eyes.of.hazel
Summary: Edward is away and Alice comes to vist, however soon enough she finds out something about Bella no one was meant to know about. Set after Eclipse.
1. A visitor

**(AN: I have just edited my whole story. Nothing drastic has changed. Just some grammar, spelling, etc. Enjoy)**

I had just finished breakfast when I heard a knock at the door, thinking it might be Edward, back early from hunting, I ran to open it, tripping over the edge of the rug on the way.

I silently laughed at myself, I was way more eager to see him than anyone had any right to be.

Ever since he had come back I couldn't bare to spend any amount of time away from him, secretly fearing that one day he might leave as suddenly as before.

I shuddered away from the horrific memories of that awful time in my life in which he had left. I got up, more carefully this time to open the door.

"Hi Bella," it was just Alice. I mean, its not as if I didn't like her, she's my best friend, it's just a bit of a let down from Edward.

She must have been able to read my face, because a look of mock hurt came over her face.

"I thought we were friends Bella. Don't you want to see me anymore?" she faked a sniffle.

"I'm sorry Alice; I just thought it might be Edward. What's up?" I asked, standing to the side so she could come in.

"Well," she started, walking into the living room and sitting down on the couch, "I knew you would be miserable today with Edward gone, and I also know how much you hate the mall, so…I went shopping earlier and bought you a whole heap of clothes. So we can spend today trying everything on and matching outfits together. How much fun will that be!"

I groaned. That wasn't my idea of fun. But it would keep me busy and anything that would keep me busy I was happy for.

"OK Alice, but only for you."

"We are going to have so much fun today! I know it. Come and help me get the clothes out of the car."

I followed her out to the car .The back seat was filled entirely with shopping bags

"Whoa Alice, you bought _all_ those clothes for me?" There must have been close to 50 bags on that seat.

Alice laughed "Don't be silly, Bella." I sighed in relief. "There are more bags in the trunk" she continued.

I just stared at her, horrified as she walked round to the boot. I followed her and, sure enough, there were around a dozen more bags, crammed into the trunk of Alice's car.

"Alice," I started, "my wardrobe isn't _big enough_ for all these clothes. Where do you expect me to put all this?"

"At our place of course, you're over there so often you may as well have clothes so that you don't have to pack bags every time you stay over." She replied.

It was too much of course but I was touched "Thank you Alice. I guess we'd better get all this inside" I said, grabbing an armful of bags.

When we had all the bags up in my room, Alice sorted them into color, style, outfits and her preferences and handed me the first bags.

I went into the bathroom to try it and emerged looking like an advert for the color pink.

"Umm, Alice? I think perhaps a little less pink."

She looked at me and giggled "I guess your right." She came over and started pulling clothes off. She was starting to pull off my skirt when I squealed

"Um, I can get dressed on my own, thanks Alice" I said when she sent me a strange look, wondering what I was hiding.

"Don't be stupid," she said "it's not like I've never seen you naked before" referring to the awkward period of time when I couldn't shower myself because of a broken leg.

And with that she pulled off my skirt, leaving me standing in my underwear.

She stared at my legs, well my thighs to be more precise, and the many dark scars which marred my otherwise pale skin.

"Bella," she said sharply, "Please don't tell me that those are what they think they are."

I avoided her gaze and sat down on the bed covering my legs with the blanket.

I had managed to keep it hidden for so long, not letting anyone know how truly depressed I became during the time that Edward was gone. But now I had been found out.

"Alice, please don't tell Edward. I'm begging you. He doesn't need to know." I pleaded with her.

"You did that yourself didn't you?" she asked softly, coming to sit on the bed beside me.

I just nodded, still not looking her in the eyes.

"I'm sorry," I whispered "Just please don't tell him, he already blames himself for the way I was when he left. This will just hurt him more than I think he could bear."

Alice just shook her head. "Bella, I haven't got a hope of keeping this from him. Even if I tried he would just pull it from my mind."

As I digested what she had told me the tears started to fall.

"I'm sorry Alice, I'm so sorry. When he left, I was numb; life didn't have meaning without him in it. But one day one of my razors broke, and the blade was right there so I took it, and I cut myself. It was the first time I had felt anything in months. Sure it was pain that I was feeling, but I didn't care. Just to have an emotion at all was a step up for me. From then on I cut myself almost every second day." I stopped, unable to say anymore.

Alice pulled me into a tight hug.

"It's Okay Bella, it will be fine."

I sniffled and hugged her back, "But what if it's not Alice? What if this is the one thing that makes him realize I'm not worth it. What if I lose you all again?"

"Bella." She said standing up and taking my hand. We walked to the desk and she picked up the picture sitting in the middle of it. "See that," she said, referring to the picture. I looked at it. It was a picture of me with all the Cullens taken outside their home. It was impossible to not notice the differences between myself and everybody else in the photo. I didn't deserve to be there.

"What about it?" I asked dully.

"Bella, look at this." She said, taking a folded piece of paper out of her pocket. It was a photo of all the Cullens, but it must have been taken a while ago. "See the difference" she asked.

I looked at the two pictures, and though I could tell something was different, I couldn't pick what. I kept staring at the pictures, and was drawn to the image of Edward. Then I finally saw it and gasped. The change was actually Edward himself. In the older picture his smile was forced, and his eyes were emotionless. In the second picture, the most recent one, he was looking at me and he was practically glowing he looked so happy.

"This is where you belong Bella, we all love you." Alice said quietly.

At that moment, Edward appeared at the window.

"Edward!" I cried, running across the room and throwing myself into his arms.

"Er-Bella." He said awkwardly.

At that point I remembered that I was still in only my underwear. More importantly, I remembered the scars. Apparently he noticed them as well, because his face fell and he sank onto my bed like his legs had just refused to hold him up.

"B-Bella," he started weakly.


	2. All apologies

**(AN: This chapter is quite emotional. Please review.)**

_Last Chapter: _

_At that point I remembered that I was still in only my underwear. More importantly, I remembered the scars. Apparently he noticed them as well, because his face fell and he sank onto my bed like his legs had just refused to hold him up. _

"_B-Bella," he started weakly. _

I walked across the room and sat beside him on the bed, covering myself with the blanket.

"Edward. Please. I am so sorry. It was when you left. I was just in so much pain, and it felt like this was my only release. I never meant to hurt you. You weren't meant to ever find out. Please, Edward. It's my fault, and I haven't done it again in ages. Not since you came back." I was rambling, but I had to make him understand what was going on.

I took a deep breath and looked him in the eyes. The hurt in them almost broke my heart. For a while he didn't say anything, and then he looked up at me

"Oh Bella, what did I do to you?" he sighed, shaking his head. "I should never have left. It wasn't the right thing to do. I will never forgive myself for that. To know that you spilled your own, beautiful blood because of me. I don't understand why you took me back. I only cause you pain. Why Bella? Why did you do it?"

Oh no, this was too much like last time. I knew it. I knew he was going to leave again when he found out. The tears started to fall again and I couldn't make them stop.

"Edward. It's not your fault. It's mine. I couldn't live without you. I love you so much, when you left all the happiness in me left as well. I love you so much, I don't deserve you. My place is with you. That's where I belong. Please Edward. I am begging you. Don't leave me again" I finished off my speech, trailing into nothing.

He gently took my face in his hands, making me look into his eyes. I was taken aback by the amount of love I saw there.

"I will never leave you Bella, I swear it. It was a mistake the first time and not one that I am _ever_ going to repeat. I love you too. More than you can imagine. Please forgive me for all the terrible wrongs I have done you." He brought his lips to my cheeks and kissed away the tears that still lingered there.

I pulled him to me and hugged him tight.

"There is nothing to forgive" I whispered in his ear.

With that he pulled me into his lap, with the blanket still wrapped around me and cradled me to his body. We stayed like that for god knows how long, just reveling in the others presence. This was where I belonged. This is where I would be content to spend the rest of my existence.

Eventually, Charlie's cruiser pulled into the drive, breaking our peace. Edward got up to leave, but I held onto him.

"Will you come back tonight?" I asked.

He smiled down at me.

"Of course I will." He said, pulling me into a tight hug, "Besides, I have a surprise for you,"

I pouted at him "I hate surprises"

"I know," he said simply, "but you'll love this one."

With that he disappeared out my window.

I sat down on the bed, I hated surprises. What on earth could he be up to?

Charlie knocked on the door.

"Bella?" he asked, "Can I come in?"

"Just a minute" I called, pulling on a robe.

I crossed the room and opened the door for him.

"Hi dad, what's up?"

He surveyed the room and I remembered all the clothes strewn across the floor. My room looked like a tornado went through it, one that had visited every designer store in the mall first.

"What happened here, Bells?" he asked

I grinned back at him.

"Alice happened. She went shopping for me this morning and bought all the clothes back here to try on. Apparently she's planning on making a wardrobe for me over at the Cullens'. So she can dictate what I'm wearing every time I'm over there, I guess."

Charlie laughed. "So you spent all day with Alice then? You didn't see Edward?" he was trying to be nonchalant, but failing miserably.

What was I going to say to that, I didn't really want to lie to Charlie.

"I haven't left the room in hours." I replied. There, that was truth enough. There was no need to tell him that Edward hadn't left my room either.

Charlie smiled at me, apparently satisfied with my answer.

"So," he asked, "Any plans for tonight?"

"Actually, no." I replied, carefully. "I'm really tired tonight. Alice wore me out. I think I might just cook dinner, and then go to bed."

"Okay Bells, sounds good" he said, then turned to go downstairs. I pulled on a t-shirt and a pair of jeans, and then followed him down.

After dinner was over I faked a huge yawn.

"Gosh, I'm tired. If you don't mind I think I might just head on up to bed." I said.

He chuckled quietly "No, that's fine Bella. I was just going to watch the game. See you in the morning."

I walked slowly upstairs, careful not to trip, and went into my bedroom. I gathered my bathroom supplies and went to have a shower.

When I returned, my thoughts turned to the surprise Edward had planned for me. I didn't have even a little clue of what was going on, what was I supposed to wear?

I walked over to my wardrobe and opened the doors. Hanging right at the front was one of the most beautiful dresses I had ever seen. It was a royal blue, floor length dress with thick straps.** (AN: There is a picture on my profile)** Pinned to the strap was a note written in thin, loopy handwriting I recognized as Alice's.

_Dear Bella,  
I know about the surprise.  
Wear this. The shoes are on your bed.  
Love  
Alice_

I walked over to the bed and, sure enough, there were the most beautiful shoes I had ever seen.

They were deep blue satin, the same color as my dress, with kitten heels, and what looked to be real diamonds in the heels.

I shook my head. This outfit must have cost more than my truck. There was no way I could wear it. Then again, it's not like I had much choice.

I went over to my dresser, trying to figure out what underwear I had that I could wear with it.

Yet again, Alice had it covered. I opened the first drawer, and there, sitting on top was a beautiful blue silk bra and panties set. I pulled them on, and the dress. I pulled half my hair back off my face and left the other half down. Finally, I went over to my bed and pulled on the shoes. When I was done, I decided to pass the time, reading, so I took down Jane Austen's Pride and Prejudice and went to sit in my rocking chair. I became so absorbed that I didn't even here Edward sneak in through the window. I don't know how long he was there, but when I looked up again, he was there.

"God, Edward!" I whispered at him "You scared me. Why didn't you say anything?"

"You looked so beautiful sitting there, that I couldn't disturb you," he replied, swiftly standing up and kissing me softly on the mouth, leaving me breathless.

"Time to go," he whispered in my ear, before picking me up and lightly jumping out the window.

**(AN: Please review.)**


	3. The Surprise

**I just realized I haven't put in any disclaimers yet so here goes.**

**I own nothing. Wow that was easy.**

**Now on with the story.**

_Last Chapter:_

"_Time to go," he whispered in my ear, before picking me up and lightly jumping out the window._

Once we were in the car and I was safely strapped in Edward blindfolded me.

"What on earth, Edward?" I said sharply, "What is this thing?"

He kissed me once on the lips.

"Relax, Bella. It's just a blindfold. I want this to be a complete surprise." he whispered in my ear.

I sat back in my chair and sighed.

"Fine" I said. "Can we get moving now?"

He laughed at my impatience and started the car. In around 20 minutes he stopped the car and, almost instantly was pulling me gently out of the car.

"Can I take my blindfold off now?" I asked playfully, not really expecting a yes.

Edward chuckled under his breath.

"Not just yet, my love, we still have a little way to go."

And suddenly we were running. I only knew because of the wind hitting my face. It was all over in a couple of minutes. Edward set me carefully down on the ground and slowly undid the blindfold. I looked around and gasped at what we saw.

We were in the meadow, but it was lit by thousands of multicolored Chinese lanterns. A path of rose petals led into the middle of the meadow where a table was set for two. Edward took my hand and led me down the path. As we reached the table, Edward held out my seat for me. I sat down, still too stunned to say anything. Edward took his place and I finally regained control of my speech.

"Edward. It- it's beautiful." I whispered, not wanting to disturb the serenity.

"Yes." He whispered back, "You are."

I blushed crimson at this.

"What's it all for?" I asked, trying to head the conversation in a different direction.

Edward only smiled.

"Later," he said. "For now, eat." And he bought out an old style, wicker picnic basket and pulled out a dish of mushroom ravioli.

The meal I ate on our first date together. I smiled at the memory. It was strange, but I really hadn't been scared.

I speared a piece of ravioli and bought it into my mouth. It was honestly the most delicious thing I had ever tasted.

"This is wonderful Edward," I said and kept eating.

Once I had finished, Edward took my hand again and led me round to where another path of roses began; only I couldn't see where this one ended.

He led me down the trail. Now I could see that the roses led around a group of trees to where I could hear a stream running.

He stopped me just before we reached the trees.

"Bella." He said. "I know that you didn't want a huge fuss made, or to have a big wedding, and to be honest I am just happy that you have agreed to marry me. We could be married in a dingy little chapel in Vegas, and I wouldn't care. But I was wondering, would do me the Honor of marrying me here, tonight."

I couldn't believe it!

"H-here?" I asked, "Now?"

His smile immediately faded.

"Bella, you don't have to. I am not trying to force you into anything. We can be married whenever you wish, wherever you wish."

I ran up to him and hugged him with all my strength.

"You stupid, beautiful vampire! Of course I will marry you tonight. I can't believe you did all this for me. It's absolutely amazing!"

He laughed and kissed the top of my head.

"No," he replied softly. "_You_ are amazing."

With that he led me down the remainder of the path. We turned the corner and I stopped dead in my tracks. Sitting alongside the stream was the most elaborate archway I had ever seen. It was covered in climbing roses, which had made a pool of petals under the arch. Another path of rose petals made the aisle which would lead me to my destiny.

About 20 metres away were two white tents sitting side by side. Edward led me up to them, and then paused for a moment.

"This is where I must leave you my darling." He said to me. "There is another surprise waiting for you inside." With that he kissed me once, lightly on the lips and was gone.

I walked slowly inside the tent, and sitting in three chairs were my mother, my father, and Phil. I couldn't believe it! My dad was going to be able to walk me down the aisle! And my mom was here. Edward had actually flown my mother and her husband here all the way from Florida.

"Mom!" I screamed, running up and flinging my arms around her. Running and hugging people wasn't a normal occurrence for me, well, with the exception of Edward, of course, but I hadn't seen my mom in ages!

"I can't believe it!" I cried, "When did you get here?"

Mom laughed and hugged me back.

"Just this afternoon, sweetie. We wanted it to be a surprise."

Then my dad cut in.

"Speaking of surprises, it surprised me that you would actually sneak out of my house. When Edward told me the plan I was sure you would never do it."

I honestly felt bad about that.

"I'm sorry dad. I didn't mean to let you down. It's all Edward's fault," I grinned. "He is absolutely irresistible."

Everyone laughed at that. I was glad that I could finally talk to my dad about Edward without him getting sullen.

At that moment, Esme, Alice and Rosalie came in.

"Okay!" Alice chimed in her melodic voice. "Time to get ready."

With that she opened a closet which was sitting in the corner and pulled out two tuxes for dad and Phil, a beautiful floor-length golden gown for my mom, a bottle strapless silk dress for Esme and Alice and Rosalie's blood red bridesmaid dresses. **(All dresses are on my profile)**

After receiving their tuxes, dad and Phil went into the men's tent to change, leaving us to get ready.

Everyone went behind the screens which were placed around the sides of the tent and changed. Alice, Esme and Rosalie were out in record speed.

I gasped out loud. This seemed to be a night for gasps, but every little thing about the Cullen's seems to take my breath away.

"You all look wonderful," I said. "It's not fair; you're going to upstage the bride." I laughed.

"As if we could ever do that." Alice laughed with me.

Once mom came out, Alice crossed to the wardrobe again and bought out the most beautiful wedding gown I had ever laid eyes on. It was absolutely perfect!** (There is a pic on my profile)**

It was white strapless dress, with a sweetheart neckline and a full A-line skirt and elaborate gold beading. It was elegant without being too over the top. It was perfect for me. Alice and Rosalie helped me into it, while Esme grabbed the shoes and mom got my veil.

Once I was in the dress, Alice sat me forcefully in front of the mirror.

"Time for hair and makeup." She said cheerfully.

I sat in that chair for over half an hour before Alice finally declared me finished. I looked into the mirror and was shocked by the girl staring back at me. There was no way I could look that good. Yet there I was, sitting calmly in a chair, about to throw myself into the arms of my destiny.

"Okay," Alice whispered, "It's almost time to start."

With that, my mother and Esme left the tent to get their seats and dad appeared at the door.

"It's time to go, Bells." He said quietly. "I can't believe you're all grown up."

I stood up and crossed the room with Alice and Rosalie.

I took my father's arm, kissing him on the cheek.

"You did a great job, dad." I smiled back at him.

Then I heard the music started and Alice and Rosalie stepped out in front of me. After a beat, I took my first step down the aisle. Standing at the end of the aisle, beside Emmet and Jasper, was Edward, my own personal Greek god in a tux. I still couldn't believe he had chosen me.

I smiled widely when I saw him catch an unnecessary breath. It was nice to know I had some effect on him as well.

I reached the end of the aisle and kissed my father once more on the cheek before taking Edward's hand and continuing on under the arch.

"You are without a doubt, the most gorgeous creature ever to grace this planet," Edward whispered in my ear as we approached Carlisle, who was going to be giving the sermon.

As we repeated our vows, all I could think was that this was what I truly wanted. Nothing in the world could have made me as happy as I was at that exact moment.

After I had said the final 'I do', Carlisle pronounced those magic words, 'You may now kiss the bride'

With that Edward brought me to his arms and kissed me more deeply than ever before. Rose petals were falling from the eaves, and the whole setting was glowing from the light of the lanterns. It was without a doubt, the most magical time in my entire life. I thought I would explode from happiness.

As we broke apart, Edward lifted me into his arms, and carried me back down the aisle. Our first steps as man and wife.

**(AN: All reviews are welcome.)**


	4. Dazzling

**I'm sorry it took so long. I couldn't decide where they should go for their honeymoon. Italy was my first choice, but for obvious reasons, that wasn't an option.**

**I own nothing. It all belongs to Stephenie Meyer. Except for the hotel staff. I also do not own Paris, as much as I wish I did.**

_Last Chapter:_

_As we broke apart, Edward lifted me into his arms, and carried me back down the aisle. Our first steps as man and wife. _

Once we were out of sight of the humans Edward began to run back to the car.

He sat me down in the passenger seat of the Volvo and in less than a second, was seated behind the steering wheel and starting the engine.

I couldn't believe my luck. I was young, I was in love, I was now Mrs Bella Cullen, and with any luck, that's the way it would be for eternity. I reached over and put my hand on Edward's knee.

"I love you, you know that." I murmured to him.

He brought my hand to his lips and kissed my fingertips.

"I love you too," he whispered, "For eternity."

We sat in silence for a few minutes before I spoke up, voicing a question that had begun to nag me when we drove straight past the Cullen's turn-off

"Uh, Edward," I began, "Where, are we going?"

He looked across at me and smiled

"Well Bella, when two people are married it is customary for them to go on a honeymoon together."

The honeymoon! I had completely forgotten.

I giggle quietly, "Oops,"

Edward smiled and leant over, kissing my cheek. "I think we can forgive you for that one, considering I just pulled a surprise wedding on you."

"So, where are we off to?" I asked.

"It's a surprise," he replied cheekily.

God! How did the most perfect man on earth have the ability to torture me so thoroughly?

"Edward," I whined, "You know I hate surprises."

H smirked back over at me. "I know" he said simply.

Then I had a brain wave. I was going to use his own methods against him. I took his hand in my own and prepared myself to dazzle him as he turned to face me again.

"You know that you want to tell me where we are going," I purred seductively.

Poor Edward, his eyes glazed over and before he realized he leant over and whispered in my ear.

"Paris," he said. I couldn't believe it worked. I had dazzled information out of Edward, the perfect vampire.

Edward realized this as soon as I did and a look of horror crossed his face, quickly followed by amusement.

"I really shouldn't be surprised," he muttered to himself, before turning his attention back to the road.

We sat in silence until we reached the Port Angeles airport and I realized I didn't have any luggage.

"Uh, Edward, I know it's kind of late notice, but I just realized. I don't have any clothes."

He shook his head and walked round to the trunk of the car.

"I got Alice to pack you a suitcase earlier today. Everything you will ever need plus, I'm sure, some things that you will never need, are all right here." He said.

I walked to him and put my arms around his waist.

"You really did think of everything, didn't you?"

Edward pulled our suitcases out of the trunk and carried them both into the airport, with me walking alongside him.

We went through security without any problems and reached our gate.

We boarded the plane, and found our seats, which, of course, Edward had booked first class.

At that point I began to yawn. I hadn't had any sleep at all, and was extraordinarily tired. I put my head on Edward's shoulder, whispering in my ear once more that I loved him before falling asleep.

I woke up some hours later, and looked up to see Edward's perfect face smiling down at me.

"You said my name in your sleep again," he smiled at me.

"Why is that unusual, I say your name in my sleep every night" I said.

He smiled again, "It was unusual, because you referred to me as your husband."

I laughed "Well that's what you are, aren't you?"

"Very true, I still can't believe it. What did I ever deserve to deserve you?"

"Hmm, I don't know. It could be because you're such a great kisser,"

I leant in to kiss his cool lips, and was surprised when he deepened the kiss, still, I wasn't complaining.

We were interrupted by a middle aged air hostess, offering us champagne.

"Honeymoon?" she asked knowingly.

"Yes ma'am," Edward replied.

She smiled down at us. "I thought so, I've seen many newlyweds over the years, but I have to say I have never seen a couple who seem more in love than you two. I really hope you enjoy your honeymoon."

I beamed at her.

"Thank you very much," Edward smiled back at her. "It really means a lot to us."

She smiled once more before moving to the people behind us.

"That was really sweet of her," I said to Edward.

"Yes, it was." He said. "Judging by her thoughts, she is one of the rare creatures of purely good natures."

I snuggled up to him and he put his arm around me.

"I'm so glad you said yes," he whispered into my hair.

"Saying no was never an option," I whispered back.

He pulled me onto his lap, and kissed the top of my hair. I fell asleep again, waking up when the captain's voice came over the speakers, asking us to fasten our seat belts again. Edward sat me back in my own seat, letting go of all of me, except for my hand. We landed and I took my first steps out into the Paris airport.

I was instantly affronted by sights and sounds as beautiful women passed, chatting noisily in French into expensive cell phones. Edward took my hand and we walked to the luggage carousel to pick up our bags.

Edward quickly found our suitcases and we stepped out of the airport into the parking lot. Edward led the way to where a long, black stretch limousine was waiting for them. The chauffeur opened the door and I stepped into the luxurious car, to find an even more luxurious interior.

"This is amazing, Edward." I breathed as he took his place beside me.

"Only the best for the most perfect woman in the world." He replied

I blushed and looked out the window, to where Parisian sights were flashing past me.

We pulled up to a huge hotel, and the chauffeur came round and opened the door, bellboys running out to pull our suitcases from the trunk. Edward climbed out behind me and took my hand, leading me into the lobby.

As we past them, women eyed Edward up and down and he pulled me closer to his body, both his, and my wedding rings obviously showing.  
He went to the front desk and the receptionist glanced up and gasped, startled.

"Monsieur Cullen," she said. "How nice to have you back. It has been such a long time."

"Thank you Jennifer," he replied coolly, "I would like to introduce you to my wife, Bella."

At this, Jennifer stood up, grasping my hand and kissing both my cheeks.

"How nice to meet you, Madame," then she turned back to Edward.

"The suite has been prepared for your arrival; I shall have your bags taken up immediately."

Edward turned around and headed to the elevator, pushing the button which would take us to the penthouse.

**(AN: Please review.)**

**A huge thanks goes out to my friend Chloe. You rock!**


	5. Suite Life

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything. But I wouldn't complain if you gave me the Eiffel Tower**

_Last chapter:_

_Edward turned around and headed to the elevator, pushing the button which would take us to the penthouse. _

We reached the top floor and the elevator doors opened smoothly, I stepped out and was amazed. Everything in here reminded me of Edward's room, from the black leather couch sitting on one side of the living room, to the huge cd collection and powerful sound system.

"Ah, Edward?" I asked

"What is it, my love?" he replied.

"Well, uh, I was just wondering. Why does everything look exactly the same as your bedroom?" I blurted out.

He just chuckled and kissed my temple.

"Because, my dear, I own this suite, and I decorated it to my taste." I gasped. I knew the Cullens had money, but to own an entire penthouse suite in a five-star Parisian hotel was more than I had imagined. He paused for a second, before continuing, unsure. "If you don't like it, I can get designers up here tomorrow and we can re-design it."

"Silly vampire," I laughed at him. "Of course I love it. I was just curious."

With that he picked me up, bridal style and carried me through to the bedroom. I was surprised to see a huge, four poster bed set up in the bedroom.

Edward saw the point of my interest and felt it necessary to explain.

"It's a recent acquisition. I asked them to put it in here when I decided on Paris for a honeymoon." He said by way of justification.

I smiled up at him. Everything he did, everything he was. It was absolutely perfect. His kind heart, his brilliant eyes, his cold, rock hard body, my eyes lit up at the thought of his cool body against mine. We had waited so long and now here we were, on our wedding night. Everything was beginning to work out. I wondered what sort of underwear Edward wore, and giggled at my own immaturity.

Edward frowned at me

"I hate not knowing what you are thinking," he moaned.

I smiled coyly at him.

"Well, actually I was thinking of how perfect you are. And, well, I was kind of wondering what kind of underwear you wore." I giggled again. I sounded so stupid, but I was happy, and to be honest, I didn't really care.

Edward chuckled and kissed me lightly on the lips.

"All shall be revealed tonight, my dear," his whispered against my mouth.

I shivered at the thought.

Edward took my hand and led me to the bed. Once assured that I was safe, and couldn't hurt myself while he was not here to catch me, he went to get our bags from where the bellboys had left them in the living room.

When he returned, I set the suitcase on the bed and opened it, wondering what on earth could have made it so heavy.

All was revealed as the suitcase divulged a mass of skimpy lingerie, designer clothes, and many, many pairs of shoes. Unpacking the clothes and shoes, I found a make-up kit which would make a Hollywood cosmetician faint with joy, every conceivable hair product, a straightener, a curler, a crimper and a dryer, along with I dark blue, two piece bathing suit, and, to my horror, a French Maid costume.

What the hell was Alice thinking? There was no way in the world I was even going to touch that. I closed the suitcase lid quickly, grabbing underwear, along with a cream, sleeveless top, and a pair of designer jeans.

I walked over to Edward and kissed him on the cheek.

"I'm just going to have a shower. I'll be out in a minute." I said, before turning to the bathroom.

The shower was huge, with jets gushing water all round. I showered and changed quickly, in a hurry to get back to Edward.

I walked out of the bathroom to find him in exactly the same position as I had left him; he hadn't so much as moved a muscle while I had been gone. He smiled as soon as he saw me and I walked over to sit in his lap, bringing his hand to my lips and kissing his palm.

After around ten minutes Edward decided that it was time to move.

"It's time to go, love," he said quietly.

"Time to go where?" I asked, puzzled.

"I have a special treat planned for this afternoon. And don't even think of trying to dazzle the information out of me. I'm ready for you this time." He laughed

I pouted, "Please Eddie," I begged.

This only made him laugh harder and kiss me quickly on the mouth.

"Not this time Bella. And where on earth did Eddie come from?" he asked

I blushed and looked away.

"Um, it was, uh, Emmett. It's what he calls you when you're not there." I replied uneasily

"Is that so? Well I ask that you please refrain from calling me Eddie, unless you really want to, that is."

"No, I don't particularly; it just came to mind so I said it." I replied

He ruffled my hair and took my hand, leading me toward the door.

"I will also be having a word to Emmett about it when I get home," He replied tersely.

Oops, I may have just gotten my favorite big brother into BIG trouble.

I just laughed and leant back against Edward's marble form.

"Guess what?" I said, giggling,

"What?" Edward growled playfully back.

"You are my favorite husband in the whole world." I giggled

Edward just smiled

"I should hope that I am your only husband," he said, playfully.

"Yes, well, that too." I giggled; I didn't know what had gotten into me. It must be sleep deprivation. I wasn't usually this silly.

The elevator reached ground level and we stepped out into the lobby, still laughing.

Edward led the way out the front of the hotel, where the limo was waiting. We climbed in and were soon off to our destination, still, as yet, unknown to me.

It was reaching dusk when we pulled up outside, low and behold, the _Eiffel Tower_. We took the elevator to the second row from the top, where we were stopped by security guards, telling us the top level was closed for a private function.

Edward flashed a card at the claiming that we were the private function.

They immediately apologized and stepped aside for us to walk up the stairs to the uppermost level of the tower.

There, sitting in the middle of the observation deck, was a table, set up almost identically to the table in the meadow. I couldn't believe it. I turned to Edward.

"You rented the entire upper level of the Eiffel tower for us to have _dinner_?" I asked incredulously.

"Of course," he replied matter-of-factly, and then he asked anxiously, "Is there a problem?"

I laughed at his anxiety. "Of course not, it's too much of course, but it's absolutely wonderful" It was twilight now, our time.

He pulled my chair out and I sat down. I ate my dinner gazing into Edward's topaz eyes, barely noticing what I was putting in my mouth except for the fact that it tasted delicious.

When I had finished eating, Edward stood up and went to sit at a piano I hadn't noticed was there before. He began to play and I was lost in the music, instantly recognizing it for what it was. It was our love, put to music, flowing and gentle, yet filled with so much partially hidden passion. It was the most the most beautiful composition I had ever heard.

After he had finished, I went and sat beside him on the piano stool and turned his face to mine, kissing him deeply. I didn't even realize the tears were sliding down my cheeks till Edward kissed them away. I was just so happy.

While the song merged into another, I remained seated on the piano stool, beside my love while he played some of the most beautiful music I had ever heard.

It had been dark for a while before we stood up, quietly making our way, hand in hand, back to the limo.

We reached the hotel again and I kissed Edward once more, before stepping out of the car.

Back in the suite I sat down on the couch, indicating for Edward to follow me. I turned to him and kissed him full on the lips, deepening the kiss further than ever before, surprised when he didn't stop me. I realized that this was the time. It was my wedding night and time to say goodbye to my old self. I lay back without breaking our kiss, pulling Edward with me and slowly, with shaking fingers, began to undo his buttons.

**(AN: If I promise not to kill you, will you please review. LOL)**


	6. Good morning

**Sorry about the lateness. It was my mum's birthday. That's the end of my excuses, pretty sad actually.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. Not Twilight, not Bella, no Edward, not Paris, not the Louvre, and definitely not French maid costumes. But if you really need a French maid costume, I have a friend who can lend you one.**

_Last Chapter:_

_It was my wedding night and time to say goodbye to my old self. I lay back without breaking our kiss, pulling Edward with me and slowly, with shaking fingers, began to undo his buttons._

I woke the next morning in the arms of my love. I could not believe how amazing last night had been. Edward had noticed I had woken up and rolled me over so I faced him. He smiled and kissed me once on the lips.

"You are the most beautiful creature I have ever seen" he whispered.

I blushed and looked away. My eyes glanced over to the clock and I was shocked to find that it was already 10.00. Edward saw my expression and chuckled.

"You were tired, so I let you sleep."

I got up and wrapped a robe around my body. Edward stood up with me, wrapping his arms around my waist. He began to kiss my neck and I sighed, tilting my head. His lips were moving up my jaw. Just before he reached my mouth I pulled away.

"Well, I'm awake now, so I think its time for a shower." I said slyly, slipping out of his grip.

Edward grinned and followed me into the bathroom.

"I couldn't agree with you more." He said, reaching beyond me and turning on the shower.

I giggled and stepped inside with Edward following behind me.

Some time later we were leaving the hotel. Once again the limo was waiting for us as we exited the lobby.

"So," I asked Edward once we were seated in the back seat, "What have you got planned for today?"

"Well, my love, this may seem terribly boring to you, but I thought we could visit the Louvre."

"Boring? I can't think of anything better." I said, my eyes shining.

"I am happy you feel that way, Bella" he replied, kissing me on the lips. The kiss soon deepened and all too soon the car was pulling up.

I smoothed my hair and stepped out of the car.

Edward took my hand and we walked together into the art gallery.

We walked around for hours; I had never seen so much beautiful artwork in one place. I had never told Edward but I had always been a competent drawer and I was in my artistic heaven.

Edward looked at his watch and leant over to kiss me once on the cheek before whispering in my ear.

"Come with me," he murmured and began moving toward the end of the hall. He led me through many more halls before we came to the room the_ Mona Lisa_ hung in.

Set up in front of the _Mona Lisa_ was an elaborate stereo system. Edward crossed the room and pressed a button on the stereo. A second later, _Clair de Lune_ flowed out of the speakers, filling the room.

Edward walked back to me and bowed low.

"Would you like to dance, my lady?" he asked very formally.

I giggled and extended my hand to his.

"I would be honored, kind sir." I replied, trying to compose myself.

Edward looked up and grinned at me before taking me in his arms. We gracefully swept around the room, more thanks to Edward than any real skill on my part.

Five songs later, I was tired and Edward picked me up and carried me, bridal style, to a seat on the side of the room.

"Would you like some food, Mon chẻri?" he asked.

I smiled at his French endearment. I really must learn some French while I was here.

"I would love some." I replied.

He produced a cellophane wrapped sandwich and a small bottle of apple juice from heaven knows where.

I ate them slowly, with Edward watching me patiently from the side.

"You know," he said abruptly, "That doesn't actually look too bad, well, not when compared to that awful cereal you eat."

I laughed at this. "Would you like a bite?" I laughed at him. When he made a face I laughed even harder. "You shouldn't knock the cereal," I said between gasping for breath. "Besides, I won't be eating it for much longer, so it really doesn't matter."

Edward actually smiled.

"You're right, love, its just a few weeks longer."

"You seem more reconciled to the idea than you previously were." I said, a little shocked.

"I guess I'm just selfish, I can't wait for you to be a vampire." He said

"Me neither" I whispered.

Edward stood up and extended his hand to me.

"No more dancing, please." I groaned. My feet just couldn't take anymore dancing.

Edward chuckled

"Okay, darling. It's time to go."

"Oh" I said simply, standing up quickly.

Edward laughed again.

"Silly Bella."

We walked out of the Louvre and back into the limo.

When we arrived back at the hotel, I found that Edward had called earlier and had dinner sent up to the suite.

After dinner I was feeling slightly bolder than usual, thanks in a large part to the two glasses of wine I had had with my meal.

I thought to the maid outfit, safely stowed away in my suitcase.

I giggled to myself. Maybe Alice did know what she was talking about.

I told Edward I wanted to take a shower and took my suitcase into the bathroom with me. While I was in there I decided that perhaps a shower would be nice and so I turned on the jets and stepped into the shower recess.

After toweling off I turned my attention back to the task at hand. The costume wasn't actually as hard to get into as I thought it would be, and after a little makeup, I deemed myself ready to seduce my husband.

I stepped out of the bathroom and into the bedroom.

Edward had his back toward me. He was holding a photo.

"Hey Bella, look at this." He said with his back still toward me.

He turned around and his jaw dropped.

"B-Bella?"

I smiled coyly.

"Yes, oh darling husband," I started walking toward him.

"What was it you wanted?"

"You," he growled, and before I knew it, he was laying me on the bed; a look of pure lust filled his eyes.

The rest of the honeymoon passed in blur of fancy French landmarks, exquisite food, and tender moments in our penthouse suite.

All too soon we were on a plane back to Forks and our honeymoon was over.


	7. Coffee

**(AN: Sorry it's been a while since I updated. I don't even have a decent excuse)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything. If I did, I would probably have died of happiness by now so it wouldn't really matter anyway.**

_Last Chapter:_

_The rest of the honeymoon passed in blur of fancy French landmarks, exquisite food, and tender moments in our penthouse suite._

_All too soon we were on a plane back to Forks and our honeymoon was over._

As soon as I stepped off the plane, I was instantly mobbed by Alice, who wanted to know every detail of the honeymoon. She dragged me off to the café, telling Edward that she needed 'girl talk' and I had no choice but to follow.

"So," Alice said as soon as we were sitting in the café, "How was it?"

I thought back on the past weeks and smiled to myself.

"It was amazing Alice, words just can't describe it." I told her.

She grinned back at me, and I caught the evil glint in her eye.

"And, how well did the costume go over." She smirked at me.

I turned bright red.

"Alice!" I exclaimed, "I am _not_ discussing that with you. He's your brother for crying out loud."

"I didn't want details, thanks Bella. I just wanted some girl talk."

At this I relented.

"It was great, thanks. And yes the costume went down well."

At that moment the waiter came over to take our order. I noticed that he seemed kind of scrawny, and his hair was greasy, but then again maybe I was being too harsh. After all, I was comparing him to Edward and not everyone could have inhuman beauty.

He eyed us up and down, before asking what we wanted to order. I noticed out of the corner of my eye that Alice had got the blank look that she always gets when she is having a vision.

"Just a cappuccino, thanks" I told him, flashing my ring. He looked a bit crestfallen for a minute before turning to Alice

"And what can I get for you?" he asked, smirking in what he must have though was a seductive manner. Frankly, I found it more than I little disturbing, but Alice just grinned broadly up at him in her usual friendly manner.

"Nothing for me, thanks." She told him. He turned to leave before Alice stopped him. He looked back at her, hopefully. She discretely winked to me once before turning back to him.

"I just wanted to let you know, if you even think about doing what you were going to do, I can promise you that our husbands will hunt you down and tear you limb from limb." She told him, still grinning brightly.

The rate at which his face fell was almost comical, until his was looking faintly sick.

"I-I wasn't p-planning anything, I-I swear." He stuttered.

"Don't lie to us," she said. "Just don't do it."

"Y-yes madam." He said, hurrying away to the kitchens.

After he was out of hearing range I grinned at Alice.

"That was brilliant," I told her. "So what was it he was planning?"

"Bella, you don't even want to know. Some of the things he was planning were just disgusting."

I shuddered right to my core. Some people were just sick.

"Don't worry Bella," she soothed, "He won't wait on this table anymore."

Another waiter came round with my coffee.

"Thanks," I told her warmly as she placed the coffee on the table. I was just glad it wasn't the other man, coming back again.

Alice and I kept on talking and I sat stirring my coffee, inhaling the rich fumes.

All of a sudden I felt a wave of dizziness pass over me, and it took all my self control not to be sick all over the table. Alice must have noticed because she became extremely concerned.

"What's wrong Bella?" she asked.

Not trusting myself to open my mouth I just sat back and breathed deeply. Soon enough the moment passed and I felt it was safe to answer Alice's question.

"I'm fine," I said. "I just felt a bit sick for a moment."

I looked to her for a response, only to discover she was deep in a vision again.

After having spent so much time with her, I was used to this, so I just sat back and waited for her to come back to the present.

After a few moments the glazed look left her face, and an ever-widening grin was plastered on her face.

"Have coffee fumes ever made you sick before Bella?" she asked.

"Well, no," I replied uncertainly. "Why?"

"Because Bella," she said, practically bouncing out of her seat, "Your pregnant!"

At that point the world went black.

**(AN: Yes I know I am mean, cliffhangers suck but I am just evil. Review please and I promise I will write more)**


	8. News

**(AN: HAPPY AUSTRALIA DAY EVERYONE!!! That's right! On January 26, it was time to celebrate being Aussie. So as a present, I decided to post this a little earlier than I would have. Enjoy.)**

_Last Chapter:_

"_Because Bella," she said, practically bouncing out of her seat, "Your pregnant!"  
At that point the world went black._

When I finally came round, the first thing I noticed was Alice hovering anxiously right above my face. As my vision began to focus more clearly I noticed that around half the café was watching me, and the all too familiar blush rose to my cheeks.

I finally remembered what it was that had made me pass out in the first place.

I looked to Alice, questioning whether what I remembered was truly what had happened. It just seemed so unbelievable.

It only took her a quick glance to notify her that I was alive and alert before she answered my unspoken question.

"It's true," she whispered excitedly, "You're actually pregnant!"

I let the knowledge of what she said sink in for a moment, before taking in all the people anxiously watching and giving them a weak smile and trying to stand.

I hadn't gotten very far before the manager came up, offering me a glass of water which I thankfully gulped down. I thanked him quickly and turned to Alice.

"We have to go," I whispered so that only she would hear.

She responded immediately, taking my hand and helping me stand. She made some excuse about going to see a doctor and we left.

As soon as we rounded the corner I turned on her.

"Alice," I moaned, "How is this possible? Edward can't have kids."

"I don't know," she replied, "but somehow you're pregnant. You're gonna be a mom, Bella!"

"I-I can't believe it!" I cried. I had never dreamed this could happen, "What's Edward going to think?"

"He's going to be ecstatic, Bella, I promise. You've given him the one thing we always thought we couldn't have." She said, answering my doubts.

"Alice, umm, I sort of want to be the one to let him know, so is there someway you can block your thoughts from him until I tell him?" I asked, uncertainly.

She reached out and pulled me into a hug. "Of course!" she whispered, "I'll know you've told him when I hear him fall as he passes out." She giggled.

"I thought vampires couldn't faint?" I asked, confused.

"Well they're not supposed to be able to have kids either, and look at you."

I had to laugh at that.

"Okay, let's go meet up with the others. They're waiting for us with the luggage." She said, pulling me toward the luggage carousels.

It suddenly hit me.

"Oh god! We've been gone ages. What are they going to think?" I asked as Alice dragged me along behind her.

"They'll just think I've been grilling you for honeymoon details," she laughed, "Don't worry so much Bella, it's not good for you."

When we found the others, all I could do was look into Edward's eyes, and wonder if our baby would look just like its daddy. I hoped so.

Edward was going to make a great father. I realized then how glad I was that Edward couldn't read my mind. He could, however, read my face.

"What's happened," he asked anxiously.

I'M PREGNANT! I screamed inside my mind.

Instead, I just shrugged.

"Alice just kept on going! Hasn't anyone ever told her that some things are private." I complained. Well it was partly true. She did ask for details.

He just chuckled and pulled me into a hug. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Alice wink at me.

"Can we go home now?" I asked him. "I'm really tired."

"Of course," he said simply.

Then my feet left the ground as Edward held me against his stone chest.

"Put me down!" I giggled, "I can walk you know."

"Nope, you could trip. You are far too precious to be allowed to fall." He said, holding me firmly in his arms.

Sheesh, I thought to myself. If this is what he's like now, wait till he finds out I'm carrying his child!

Knowing there wasn't much I could do about the situation, I just resigned myself to being carried, and to be honest there wasn't any place in the world I would rather be.

We reached the car and Edward placed me in the passenger seat and barely half a second later, he was buckling his own seatbelt, leaving me to fumble with mine until he leant over and pulled it around me firmly securing me in my seat.

We began the drive home and he gently enveloped my hand into his, keeping the other one on the steering wheel.

"Are you pleased to be coming home?" he asked.

I thought about it before replying.

"Yeah, I am. Paris is really nice, but I like being home, you know what I mean."

He smiled at me. "Yeah," he answered, "I do."

We sat in silence for a while before I came up with an idea.

"Hey Edward?" I asked. "Do you think we can go to the meadow before we go home?"

"Of course." He replied, changing our direction and heading toward the forest track.

We reached the end of the road and Edward pulled over. Coming round to my side of the car and helping me out.

He held me in his arms and began running through the trees, dodging branches and tree trunks, soon emerging into our meadow.

Even having seen it so many times, its picturesque beauty still managed to make me catch my breath.

I walked slowly to the center with Edward by my side, sitting down and indicating for Edward to do the same.

I sat with my legs out of front of me, Edward sitting opposite me.

I took a deep breath and decided to get it over with. I really hoped Edward would be as happy about this as Alice said he would.

"Um, I'm not quite sure how to tell you this…" I trailed off, trying to decide how best to word the news.

"You know you can tell me anything, Bella." He said reassuringly.

God I hoped he meant that.

I decided to come right out and say it.

"Edward, I'm pregnant."

He took a deep breath, and I could see him digesting the news.

"You-you mean it?" he asked.

"Uh huh. We're gonna have a baby Edward."

At that moment a huge smile broke out on his face and he jumped up, lifting me into the air.

"That's the most amazing news! I can't believe it." He cried, swinging me into the air. "Bella, you are the most amazing woman I have ever met." He said, setting me back on the ground.

"So I take it you're happy then," I laughed.

"Happy! This is the best news I've heard since you said you'd marry me. You have given me everything I thought I could never have. A baby! We're going to have a baby." He cried.

I had never seen him so excited about anything.

"Well," I laughed, "I guess Alice was right."

"Alice knows?" he asked.

"Of course, she's the one who told me in the first place." I replied.

He chuckled lightly. "Well that explains a lot." He said.

"What does it explain?" I asked.

"Why she was singing 'Mary had a little lamb' backward in her head, in French" he said and I began to laugh.

"That is so Alice," I said. "It had to be French"

We lay back in the grass together, and I nestled into his chest. Everything was perfect.

**(AN: I know its seeming a little bit perfect world, and boring. But I'm going to change that.)**


	9. Slow drive

**(AN: I've got a new chapter here for you guys, enjoy.)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything, except my copy of twilight and my keyboard.**

_Last Chapter:_

_We lay back in the grass together, and I nestled into his chest. Everything was perfect._

Edward drove home more slowly than I had ever seen him drive that night and for once I was wishing he would hurry up. There was only so long Alice could be trusted to keep our big news a secret before she just blurted it all out, and I really wanted us to be the ones to tell them.

"Come on, Edward. Hurry up." I whined. I was really getting impatient.

"Bella, the speed limit is 60 miles." He replied calmly.

God, he could be so infuriating.

"Edward you know that the speed limit has never mattered to you before. Why bother with it now," I said, defiantly.

"That my darling, is because I have never driven my beautiful wife, who is pregnant with my child before." He smirked.

Ha! I can beat this. I was proud of myself for having come up with such a great comeback.

"Actually, you have."

He replied with a disbelieving look, silently challenging me to prove it.

"You drove us to the meadow, in case you forgot." I said triumphantly. The crestfallen look on his face told me I had won the argument. For once.

"Regardless, I'm not driving any faster." He said.

Damn! I forgot about that. No matter how many arguments I won it wouldn't make any difference. _He_ was the one driving.

I groaned softly, life was so unfair.

"Edward, if we don't get home soon, Alice won't be able to contain herself. Don't you want to be the one to tell your family the good news?" I tried reasoning.

This seemed to work because he stepped up the pace until we were just hitting 70. Partially satisfied, I shut up and made do with what he would give.

Eventually we got home. Edward parked the car in the garage and as I stepped out of the car, even I could hear Alice telling everyone to assemble in the lounge.

I laughed quietly to myself. Alice was nothing if not enthusiastic. And that was putting it mildly.

When we reached the living room we were instantly accosted by five inquiring faces, and one extremely smug one. I was suddenly quite nervous. Jasper must have noticed because he sent a calming mood around the room.

Feeling slightly more confident I stepped forward with Edward. I had a sudden flashback of when we had to do public speaking in junior high and began to feel sick all over again.

Jasper was obviously battling with my emotions and I felt bad. He didn't even have an active digestive system and he still had to feel my nausea.

Deciding it was time to speak, I cleared my voice.

"W-well, Edward and I have some news for you. And, umm, well I'm not quite sure how to tell you guys. I find it hard to believe myself. So, uh, I'm just going to do what I did with Edward and come straight out and tell you," I knew I was rambling but it was a difficult thing to explain.

Thankfully, Edward took over.

"Bella's pregnant!" he said, and I had honestly never heard so much pride and happiness in his voice. It was hard to believe it was possible, but I was falling even more deeply in love with him.

Suddenly everyone was surrounding us and I was swamped by hugs. Esme looked as if she would be crying if she could, and Emmett was by far the most eager to congratulate us, grabbing me in a giant bear hug and lifting me into the air.

When we finally had room to breathe I went up to Carlisle. I had unconsciously decided the moment I found out I was pregnant that he was definitely going to be my doctor, there wasn't a man I would trust more with my unborn child.

"Carlisle," I started tentatively, "Do you think, perhaps Edward and I could see you in your office for a while?" I asked.

Carlisle looked deeply touched and without a word, led us to his office.

Once the door was shut I started.

"Carlisle, I want you to be my doctor for this. There is no one I trust more, and I think that perhaps a doctor with your, skills, may be needed in this situation." I said with absolute certainty. This was exactly what I wanted.

"Bella, I am honored that you would choose me as your doctor, and I would be proud to, so long as Edward agrees." He said

Edward nodded his head fervently, the stupid grin still plastered on his face.

"Absolutely, Carlisle. I can't think of anyone better."

Carlisle looked back to me, smiling.

"Well then, let's get down to business. Bella, I think you're absolutely right when you say a vampire will probably be needed for this particular situation and to be honest, I have never heard of a case like this." He began. "I think that our best bet is for me to schedule an appointment with me tomorrow at the hospital, and we can see what's going on. Because this baby is half vampire, I'm not sure how long the pregnancy will take, or if it has any vampire characteristics, or it could be completely human. All these things will have to be tested tomorrow along with the normal, human baby things."

I glanced at Edward, then back at Carlisle and nodded. Everything he had said had made sense. But I had one more question.

"Um, what do my parent's know about my, uh, my state of well, living?" I asked.

"It's okay, Bella" he reassured me. "As far as your parents know you are alive and well. You can tell them your news."

"Really? That's great." I couldn't wait to tell them about my unborn miracle.

Carlisle frowned.

"Bella, you do realize that we are going to have to fake your death to them. And depending on the baby, it may have to be sooner rather than later." He said gravely.

I nodded seriously.

"I know, but I really want to be able to tell my mom about this. Ever since I was a little girl she's wanted this for me. I just want to let her know before I have to leave her."

Edward leaned in and kissed my forehead.

"Bella, you don't have to do this. I really wouldn't think any less of you if you back out now. Choose to stay human."

I leaned away from him and held up my left hand,

"Edward Anthony Masen Cullen, I married you for better or for worse, I made my choice a long time ago, and I am finally following it through. Apart from all that, I'm having your child and there is no way I am separating him or her from their father. I will change my mind. Ever."

I meant every word; I just wished he would believe it.

He pulled me back to him and whispered in my ear,

"I know this is incredibly selfish of me, but you have no idea how much that means. I love you Mrs Cullen, truly I do."

My anger evaporated, and I let myself melt into his arms.

Out of the corner of my eye I saw Carlisle sitting quietly in the corner. I had forgotten he was there during the entire exchange. I pulled back again and the familiar blush rose to my cheeks. It was embarrassing to have Edward's father there as a witness to one of our few fights.

He must have read my face because he at once reassured me.

"You have absolutely no need to be embarrassed Bella, what I just saw showed me that you love each other immensely, and that you love this baby. Married couples fight, Bella, but together they can work it out. I have no doubt that you and Edward were meant for each other."

His words reassured me hugely and I even married a small smile.

"Thanks, Carlisle." I said gratefully.

At that moment, Edward sat up poker straight.

"No," he hissed, his face set in a stony cold expression, his eyes blazing.

"What is it? I asked.

His reply was only one word, yet it sent a violent chill through my whole body.

"Volturi,"

**(AN:**** I know it's a cliffie. Review and I will end the suspense.)**


	10. Volturi

_Last Chapter:_

_His reply was only one word, yet it sent a violent chill through my whole body._

"_Volturi,"_

**Disclaimer: Umm, I don't actually own the characters in this fiction. They belong to Stephenie Meyer. I just like to borrow them from time to time. Hee hee.**

It was only one word, yet it sent shivers through my spine. Volturi, even thinking the name produced a shudder that went right to my very core.

Why now, when life was perfect, did they have to come ruin everything? Was I just never meant for a normal shot at happiness?

My biggest worry was that now it was not only myself that needed protecting, my unborn child was in as much danger as I was.

I looked to Edward, and he looked deadly in his anger, his eyes were pitch black and his mouth set into the most menacing expression I had ever seen. He looked ready to kill. Without even pausing to consider the consequences of being close to a murderous vampire, I quietly went over to him and sat gently in his lap, reaching up to turn his gaze toward me.

"We can do this," I whispered, trying to calm him, though partially it was to reassure myself.

As I stared into his eyes, I saw them soften, and lighten slightly.

"The things they want to do to you…what they are thinking and planning…I can't lose you Bella. You, and the baby, you're everything. I won't let them take that away." He choked up, and I knew he would be crying, were it possible.

I leaned in and kissed him lightly on the mouth, he returned the kiss with so much tenderness and passion, yet so much heartache, that my very soul just about broke from the pain he was feeling. Silent tears were sliding down my cheeks as we parted.

He looked at me, and his eyes filled with new resolve.

"I swear to you Bella, I won't let them harm you as long as I walk this earth." He said, and I knew he meant it.

Carlisle, who had remained silent through this exchange, finally spoke, addressing both of us.

"I think we should call a family meeting," he spoke with calm certainty, "We have to tell the others of the situation, and work out a plan of attack."

I nodded my head in agreement and rose from my position on Edward's lap. He stood beside me, and I reached out my hand for his, seeking the security his touch provided me.

We left the office and descended the stairs.

We found everyone in the lounge room, happily oblivious to the danger I had once again, put them into.

It only took one glance at us, with my tear streaked face and Edward's grim expression, for everyone to know something was wrong.

"What is it?" Alice asked Edward anxiously.

"The Volturi are on their way," The words grated out from between clenched teeth, as if it physically hurt him to say it.

Everyone's faces filled with looks of horror and outrage.

For a moment, no one said a word, finally, Rosalie spoke up.

"We have to fight them." She said with conviction. "They can't be allowed to get they're hands on Bella, or the baby."

I was temporarily shocked. I knew that Rosalie no longer hated me, but I didn't realize how far the feelings had been turned around.

Edward, however, just shook his head.

"They are expecting it, no matter which direction we fight from, they have a counter strategy. They keep going over every possible situation in their heads. Finding a solution to every possible means of defense we use. They outnumber us three to one. We haven't got a hope." He finished sadly.

Alice just kept shaking her head, not wanting to believe it.

"How could I not have seen this?" she asked herself.

Esme moved to comfort her, wrapping one arm around her tiny shoulders,

"It isn't your fault, it's just a terrible event which none of us could have stopped." She said, but Alice refused to believe it.

"She's actually right," Edward told her. "There is no way you could have seen this was going to happen. They have had another vampire join their coven, his powers are quite remarkable. It was him who stopped you from seeing this."

Alice seemed to be consoled by these words, and rose, facing us.

"We have to do something. We can't just stand by and watch them kill Bella." She decided.

I looked to Edward.

"What would happen if I were to be changed now?" I asked, filled with new optimism that perhaps everything would work out.

"I-I don't know," he replied, "Carlisle?"

"It couldn't be done, Bella. The change would freeze your body exactly where it is. That would include your pregnancy. If we changed you now, your baby would die." He said sadly. "I'm sorry."

"No," I murmured to myself. "No! There has to be another way! I won't let my baby die." I was hysterical by now. It was as if the death sentence, of me, and my child was now being set in stone. But I refused to believe it.

Edward pulled me to him and held me tight while I cried uncontrollably into his chest.

He gently picked me up and sat us on the couch.

"I-it's not fair Edward, it's just not fair. There has to be another way." I cried, while Edward held me to him and softly rocked me back and forth.

When I finally regained my composure, I looked up into his eyes, he looked own at me and tenderly brushed the remaining tears from my face.

"We can do this," he quoted my own words back to me.

"Yeah Bella." Emmett spoke up for the first time. "Your family now and nothing's gonna stop us from protecting you."

I looked around at everyone; fiercely nodding they're heads in agreement.

I wiped the last remaining tears from my eyes and slowly nodded my head.

"How long have we got, Edward?" Jasper asked, his militarism seeming to overtake his usually quiet demeanor.

"An hour," he replied.

For that whole hour, I felt so thankful, yet so utterly useless. All I could do was sit and watch while the others made plans and defenses.

Then the hour was up, and everyone was on their guard, waiting for the attack.

All of a sudden, it seemed as if a huge explosion had rocked the entire house and everyone formed a tight circle around me, protecting me.

Then there was chaos. Vampires were everywhere, and it was all anyone could do to defend themselves from attacks, while still protecting me. One by one, they were dragged out of the circle.

Emmet battling two vampires I recognized from Italy as Demetri and Felix.

Alice was tearing apart a brunette female, until another came and she turned her attention toward it, all her bubbliness and happy attitude gone, she looked absolutely lethal.

I saw the others, all fighting their own battles, while Edward stayed with me, shredding any vampire who came within ten feet. All of a sudden, Jane appeared. All blood drained out of my face as she turned, with a smirk, to Edward. In a second, he was writhing on the ground in agony, and without thinking, I placed myself between them, effectively creating a barrier.

The smirk left her face and she lunged. I tried to dodge her, but was far too slow. She grabbed my arms and twisted them around my back until I cried out in pain.

"Stop!" Edward roared, running toward her. She turned her attentions back to him, still keeping me in her vice like grip, and he fell to the ground again, yelling in pain.

"Stop!" I screamed at her. "Leave him alone!"

She just smiled widely as Edward cried out again.

In this time, the others, while all fighting furiously, had been overpowered. I looked at them, defeated, and I knew it was all over. I was going to die.

"Jane, enough." A voice came from among the rubble. It was Aro, accompanied by Caius and Marcus.

Jane looked disappointed, but obeyed.

Tears streamed down my face as I watched Edward struggle to stand up. His eyes locked with mine, and the grief was so profound, my heart broke.

Aro looked to Edward disappointedly.

"I thought we came to an agreement," he said, shaking his head sadly.

"Please," Edward struggled to speak. "D-don't take her. Y-you can't."

Aro just looked at me forlornly. I was immobile, unable to speak, or move, knowing what was coming next.

"Such a waste," he said, "You could have been great." He started toward me.

"No!" Edward cried. "You can't kill her. Take me! Take me instead of her. Just-just don't hurt her. Please." It was taking everything he had to speak, to plead with Aro. I looked at what they had done to him, and what they would do.

"No." I said quietly.

"Bella," he cried my name. "Don't do it. Please." He staggered toward me. Jane looked as if she was ready to stop him again but Aro shook his head and the glint in her eye was gone.

"Bella, I can't live without you," he whispered in my ear. "Knowing you were gone, dead, would torture me more than anything else could. You have to live; you have to survive so that our child can. Even if that means I have to die for you."

"Your child?" Aro intervened.

"Get away from her!" Edward snarled.

But Aro made no move toward me, instead turning to Edward, hand outstretched.

"No!" Edward tried to back away, however he was too late.

Aro's hand came into contact with his forearm.

A second later Aro backed away.

"You're going to have a child?" he said with a menacing mixture of joy and malice.

**(Well that's all I can do for tonight people so please don't be mad at me for the cliff hanger. I will try again to have an update in a week. But I make no promises. Review please)**


	11. Invasion

**A huge thanks to everyone who has reviewed. 116 reviews, I'm stoked!**

**(AN: Well I promised you a new chapter within a week and here it is. I can't say I am completely happy with it, so if you see anything you think need editing let me know and I will fix it. I will also try to have another chapter up in a week again, but no promises.)**

_Last Chapter:_

_A second later Aro backed away.  
__"You're going to have a child?" he said with a menacing mixture of joy and malice._

That was it. It was all over, they would take us all, they would kill my child. Suddenly everything seemed to crash down on me at once. It was too much, I heard Edward yelling out my name as I fell into unconsciousness.

My dreams were a strange mixture of tranquility an turmoil.

I was running through the forest, away from the monster that was chasing me, then something inside told me to stop. I turned around, ready to face the terrible thing that was hunting me. It came closer and closer until I was certain I was going to die here, but I couldn't seem to move.

Some invisible barrier was keeping me where I was. I could hear that the monster moving toward me until it was just behind the screen of trees, but it didn't stop, it continued on through the last small collection of trees, until out walked…

_A kitten?!?_

The huge creature, which I had been convinced was going to kill me, was in fact, a mere kitten. I couldn't believe it. I was close to crying from relief.

The kitten came closer, purring. It wrapped itself twice around my legs and I bent down to stroke its silky, light brown fur.

But the second my hand touched its head, it began morphing. It's head elongating, and its body building muscle and sinew all over. It was almost as tall as me, yet it was still growing.

I shrank back in terror, and was reminded of a line from my favorite childhood movie, The Swan Princess, _'It's not what it seems.'_ This was most definitely _not_ the adorable kitten it had appeared to be moments ago.

But even as my terror grew, the scene seemed to diminish.

When I came to, the room was in uproar.

Edward was fighting furiously against the three Volturi guards which had him pinned to the wall, Alice was screaming at me, trying as hard as she could to break free of the vice-like grip a young female vampire held her in, and Jasper had sunk to the floor. Everyone's emotions had become too much for him to cope and he was kneeling, hands clasped to his head, trying to fight the anxiety, confusion and fury raging trough his mind.

Edward had noticed my awakening, and in one outraged blow, had sent all three vampires flying and was by my side.

He pulled me tightly to his chest before thrusting me behind him, taking a defensive stance.

A feral snarl ripped through his body, reverberating around the room.

Two vampires came out of nowhere, launching themselves at Edward.

Then, it seemed as if time slowed down.

Edward threw off the first vampire, and the second, but within moments he was writhing on the floor, roaring in pain. Then, he stopped moving, and lay completely still.

I screamed, running to him and kneeling at his head. He was completely immobile, not moving or breathing. I had no idea what to do. In the background, I could hear the Cullens' fighting against their captors, but it was no use, there was nothing they could do to help.

I stood and turned to the one vampire I knew would understand what was going on.

"What did you do to him, Aro?" I asked, the pure unadulterated hatred in my voice shocked even me.

Aro merely chuckled, infuriating me even further.

"You have no need to worry about Edward, my dearest Bella, as long as you agree to cooperate with our simple requests, and answer our questions." He said, still smiling as if he was not threatening my husband's life.

"I- yes." I replied quietly, my eyes cast down. If this was the only way to save Edward, then I would comply with anything he asked of me.

"No!" Alice screamed at me, "Don't do it Bella."

While I knew that this was probably true, it was my only option.

He smiled widely.

"I am glad you have come around to our way of thinking." He said, his voice filled with glee.

He motioned to one of the other vampires standing in the background.

The male in question nodded his head slightly and Edward began to wake up.

I rushed back to his side, holding his face in my hands.

Slowly, his eyes began to open and he looked groggily up at me.

"Bella," he croaked.

"Shh," I whispered, "It's okay now, we're going to be okay."

"What happened, Bella?" he asked.

"I don't know," I cried, crystal tears sliding down my face.

He started to sit up, and then groaned. Understanding, I took him in my arms and helped him upright.

"Hush, Bella" he murmured tenderly, "It will be alright, we're going to be alright."

I just shook my head, leaning into his embrace. I didn't know what was going to happen now, what the consequences of my agreement would be, but I hadn't had any other option.

Aro began to walk toward us, his jovial smile seeming more and more menacing with each step.

"I have maintained my end of the bargain, Bella." He said, "Now you must follow though no yours."

"What bargain?" Edward asked.

I looked to my angel, and tears began to well in my eyes again.

"Edward, I-I thought you had died, I didn't know what was going on. Aro told me that in exchange for your survival, I had to agree to do whatever I was told to do, and I-I agreed, Edward, I'm sorry." I whimpered into his shirt.

"It's alright darling," he whispered. "You did what you thought was right. I won't let him hurt you."

"How touching," Jane mocked, "But you see, you don't have any say in the matter, Edward." She spat out his name like it was a particularly vulgar swear word. "You, and you're pathetic human wife will do exactly what we tell you."

Edward growled deep in his throat, but I placed one hand on his face to help calm him. As much as I hated it, I knew Jane was right.

"Very well," I replied. I bowed my head quietly, accepting my fate.

"I knew you would understand, Bella dear," Aro said, grinning widely, advancing on us. "Now it is time for you to come with us."

I jerked my head up at him, my eyes betraying the fear I felt.

"No!" Edward cried, grasping me to him as if he would never let go.

"I am afraid you have no choice, Edward." Aro said forlornly, "After all, it was Bella who agreed to the conditions."

Edward looked to me, then back at Aro, his look defiant.

"Then I am coming with you." He told Aro with conviction.

**(AN: Please review. Comments are welcome, also constructive criticism; I am trying to enhance my writing ability so telling me what to improve helps a lot.)**


	12. Loss

**(AN: Hey guys, I'm really sorry its taken so long, but school has been hell. Good news first, I passed everything. Bad news is that it seriously affected my ability to write new chapters. Also I have glasses, so I can see what I'm writing to you now. Lol. So, here's your next chapter.) **

_Last Chapter:_

_Edward looked to me, then back at Aro, his look defiant.  
__"Then I am coming with you." He told Aro with conviction._

"Edward, no!" I cried. I wouldn't do this to him, I couldn't. If it wasn't for me he wouldn't be in this mess now, I couldn't drag him even further.

He looked at me, and his eyes were so fierce, so full of love.

"No, Bella. This isn't debatable." he told me, pulling me closer to his stone chest.

I was about to argue back, but at that moment we were ripped apart by two members of the Volturi.

I struggled, and tried to scream out but the vampire holding me held a damp rag in front of my face. I smelled the sickly sweet stench of chloroform and my vision blurred. I struggled for a moment, realising what was happening before my legs collapsed under me.

The last thing I remembered before I lost consciousness was Edward screaming my name.

I awoke on a cold stone floor with no recollection of where I was, or how I got there. but there was no time to consider this before I leaned over and retched onto the floor. Everything felt wrong. My body ached and my head throbbed, as my vision swam into focus.

I was lying in the middle of an empty stone room, with no one, or thing to distract me.

As my memories resurfaced, I became aware of a dull pain in my lower abdomen.

I looked down to see a small pool of blood forming between my legs.

My eyes widened in horror as I realised what was happening.

"Edward!" I screamed, running to a small door in the corner of the room. "Edward, Help me!"

"Please," I said, more quietly. "Oh god, no. Please, no."

I curled up on the floor, rocking back and forth. I couldn't believe this was happening.

"Edward," I sobbed quietly into my knees. "I need you."

It wasn't long before I heard a commotion outside my door.

"Bella!"

I couldn't believe it. He was here, my angel had appeared when I needed him most.

I stood up and banged on the door.

"Edward!" I yelled, "I'm in here Edward."

I heard him again, this time from just over the other side of the door.

"Stand back from the door, Bella." he shouted.

I did as I was told and moved toward the opposite wall.

A moment later, he crashed through the door.

I ran to him, tears pouring down my face.

He pulled me into his embrace.

"Bella, are you hurt?" he asked anxiously. "I smelled blood."

I couldn't handle his beautiful gaze on me any longer. My legs gave way and I collapsed into his arms.

"Bella? What is it?" he asked.

Not able to talk, I looked at the bloody floor where I had been lying.

"No." Edward's expression was distraught, "No, it can't be."

This brought on was another wave of tears.

Edward slowly knelt onto the floor, and i clutched at his shirt until i was sitting in his lap, and he was stroking my hair.

"Edward," I said, trying to pull myself off him. "Edward, I'll wreck your pants."

"Shh," he whispered, "It's alright, it doesn't matter."

I didn't realise until that moment that everyone else was here as well, looking on in horror.

"H-how did you guys get here?" I asked, shifting my gaze from Esme's expression of dismay, to Emmett's dead eyes.

"We couldn't let you come alone," Alice said, her voice broken.

I was thankful for this. I didn't remember any time when I had been this scared.

Finally, I looked at Carlisle.

"Can you help me?" I whispered.

"O-of course." he replied. Then, he looked over my shoulder, fleetingly.

It was enough to make me turn around.

Aro and Jane were standing behind me. I gasped and Edward turned to see the object of my fear.

"You!" his voice was filled with malice and hatred. He set me down on the ground before launching himself at the vampires.

"You did this to her!" he screamed. "I will kill you for this."

In a moment, he was lying on the floor, twitching in pain.

Jane had a self satisfied smirk on her face.

Aro let her continue for a moment before he lifted a finger.

"Enough." he said.

Edward stopped twitching.

Edward slowly pulled himself up off the ground, and came to my side. I stood up and hugged him with all my strength, trying to show him just how much I loved him.

"Bella," Aro addressed me. "This was not supposed to happen."

I ignored him, burying my face in Edward's chest.

Aro didn't push this, which surprised me. Instead, he turned his attentions to Carlisle.

"You are her doctor, correct?" he asked

Carlisle looked at me, before turning to Aro.

"Yes, I am." he said. "As such, I will need to see to Bella, medically speaking."

Aro seemed to be expecting this.

"Very well, a room is being prepared as we speak."

He turned, indicating for us to follow. Carlisle and Esme led, followed by Alice and Jasper, then Rose and Emmet. Edward picked me up gently, and made his way to the door.

Aro led us up the stairs, to a room which was obviously used for medical purposes.

Edward lay me on the bed, and everyone left the room except for Edward and Carlisle. Carlisle began pressing down on my abdomen, and then, got out a stethoscope. He listened for a while, before he finally turned to me, with a bright smile on his face.

"Bella." he exclaimed "Your baby is alive and well."

I couldn't believe it. Fireworks were exploding inside of me. I pulled Edward to me and flung my arms around his neck.

He lifted me up and swung me round, before kissing me.

"We're having a baby!" I cried.

**(AN: I know it's shorter than usual but I felt it had a lot of information. I will try to update again soon. Sorry it took so long this time. Reviews are welcome, and constructive criticism is good.)**


	13. unfinished

**Guys, I'm really sorry but I just can't finish this story. I've just lost interest and instead of continuing and putting up mediocre chapters for a story I've grown past, I've decided to separate the different components of the story into individual fics. I did try to put an ending to this story, but it was just impossible so if anyone would like to continue this fic, or even write a conclusion PM me and I can give **_**Scarred for Life**_** over to you. I hate to leave something unfinished so if there is no interest I think I'm going to delete this story, hopefully it won't come to that as this was a definite learning curve for me and I grew fairly attached to it over time.**

**The first chapter of my new series will be up later today, called **_**Blood Passions**_**. This deals with the first part of **_**Scarred For Life**_**, it's very different to my beginning chapters, yet also similar in that it does involve the same issue. I hope you like it. Warning: there will be self mutilation on Bella's part.**

**Wordsgohere x**

**P.S. Sorry.**

**P.P.S. I am changing my penname to **_**eyes.of.hazel**_** just in case you wanted to know.**

**Eyes.of.hazel x**


End file.
